A talk between son and mother
by GrimhildeTheRealQueen
Summary: Chad Charming had a bad day, one of those days when you just want to lay down and sleep forever. An unexpected visitor is in his room with something she needs and wants to say. He hadn t always been a jerk, once he really was the perfect prince and son and she wanted that back. He needed to apologize and in the end perhaps that s the right thing?


Chad sighed heavily when he walked up the stairs, the practice today had been terrible and it didn´t make the whole thing better that Jay made him trip. Still he could understand why in a way. He had started to understand that Evie was like a little sister to the other boy and he was protective off her. He just wanted the fighting to stop. Yes he had been rude, he had been an ass but didn´t he kinda have the right to? It was the children of the villains that had hurt his aunts and uncles and if someone from the Tremine side would come to Auradon he probably wouldn´t keep his cool. Until now he had tried, tried to keep calm and not let these kids affect him. He pushed the door to his room open and immediately stopped. It was spotless, no shirts on the floor, his books was in piles on his desk and the windows seemed to be clean? A sigh left him while he wiped some blood off his face, he had hit his nose straight in the ground when he fell but he was too stubborn to let the nurse look at it.

"There you are, I´m glad you can at least keep order in your closet." Cinderella stepped out from the closet. A rag and some kind of cleaning spray in a bottle in her hand, she immediately dropped them and hurried over, cupping his face while frowning. Her baby was hurt, he was bleeding. "Sit down." She demanded and walked to the bathroom and wetting a clean rag before getting back and slowly started to clean off the blood.

"Mom, i´m fine" Chad sighed and winced slightly when the rag met his nose. "What are you even doing here?" It wasn´t usual for his mother to just pop in for a visit, The Charming family always made a call or texted before intruding. Still he couldn´t help but feel some comfort with having her there.

"I came because I wanted to talk to you." She sat down on the bed and glanced down at her shoes for a moment, trying to find the right way to put it. "I want you to apologize to Evie? It was Evie right?"

He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and only nodded as an answer, how could his mother know about what had been going on. He thought for a moment before realizing the most obvious thing ever. Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother had been like a mother to his mother since the ball and Chad had grown up knowing she kept her eyes on him, seeing him like a grandchild that needed protection. In return he had been looking out for Jane when he could, she was like his mothers sister after all. "Yeah it´s Evie…"

Cinderella sighed and ran a hand through his hair before nodding, he looked so much like his father and still the only trait he seemed to have got from him was the protectiveness. "Chad.. you haven´t behaved like this before, you have never been yelling at a girl like that… honestly I don´t care about who you date and how it ends but I never thought I would see that behavior from you." Her voice got stern, more stern then she had intended but perhaps it was a good thing because she could practically see how much he sank down and just how ashamed he was.

"You don´t understand, they are villain kids… they are from the isle and if they are here that means that the next people coming here could be them… I can´t let that happen so yes I wanted them gone "

"Oh my dear, just because I don´t feel safe with the idea of my sisters kids here doesn't mean you should take that fight, I know a lot of us are worried about Ben´s decision… including your father and everyone else but that doesn't give you the right of not giving them a chance…"

His mother had a point and he hated to admit it. Ever since Chad had become a teenager girls had been all over him. He was the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella it wasn´t that weird that they had been trying to get a date since forever. He had turned this way when he noticed how girls had been treating them if he said no and that he just wanted to be friends. He was thirteen the first time it happened and since the day he got yelled at for it he had started to date a lot, date girls behind their backs and stuff. Of course his parents knew it but he hadn't ever told them about it. He had been formed this way because he was expected to be a charming prince that accepted a date with everyone but now he was the heart breaker. Giving the isle kids a second chance seemed impossible but still he might have too. He had always followed the words of his mother and he wasn´t about to stop now.

"I know it´s hard Chad but I bed you to please try to get along with them, this… this behavior isn´t something me and your father supports and you know that…"

Chad glanced up and into his mothers eyes, they where begging him to try, try to go away from this and move on. Perhaps it was time now, he really liked the thing he had with Audrey and he didn´t really wanted to lose her. Perhaps it was a start to apologize to Evie. "I´ll… see what I can do…"

Cinderella nodded and wiped the remaining blood off his face and sighed heavily, memories of the darling boy that was always polite and wanted to dance with everyone at balls welling up in her mind. Perhaps she had been a part of the way he had been acting these years, perhaps she and Charming had been putting too much pressure on him and she did blame herself a bit for the anger that clearly had grown in her son. "Thank you… I just don´t want your father to do something he will regret later and I don´t want you to have to face him when he is disappointed… you know how he is Chad… he is the charming of the charmings and he just want you to understand that he wants what´s best for you and this Evie thing got him upset."

"I-I swear i´ll talk to her and i´ll make sure she knows i´m sorry… I just got upset over the things that was going on and Audrey´s grandmother had been through enough… she didn´t need them to explain Maleficent´s actions because there isn´t anything to explain… perhaps they aren´t their parents but I don´t want to bet on it."  
"Chad, just apologize… I won´t ask you to bring them over for Christmas… I just want to make sure you don´t get into more trouble… you came back here bleeding and that´s enough… Promise me you will try and please stop this snarky teenage years soon."

A chuckle left him while he laid his head on his mothers shoulder, sighing heavily while shaking his head fondly. "Alright mom… I promise that I Chad Chet Charming will try to get along with the villain kids and that I´ll talk to Evie and that my snarky teenage years will be over soon…. I love you mom."

Cinderella sighed softly and kissed his hair. "I love you." She was so sure that he would go through with this, she was so sure she would get her son back and that would be the greatest gift of them all. She was sure that the Chad that once loved to talk to mice and help the princesses with their shoes would be back and that would really be the greatest gift of them all.

 **( Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment if you have time :) )**


End file.
